


A Personal Touch

by bugchicklv



Series: Winning Isn't Everything [2]
Category: Make Me a Supermodel (US) RPF
Genre: Facial Shaving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugchicklv/pseuds/bugchicklv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was he supposed to resist <i>that</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Personal Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place much later than Part 1 (if not an alternate reality)

Ronnie could hardly believe it when Ben had told him that he’d never had a professional shave. Sure, they’d all been waxed and the results would last for a couple of weeks, but that was an ordeal, something to dread. A real shave with hot towels, lots of creamy lather and a straight razor might only keep a man stubble-free for a couple of days--at best--but it was a rare treat; an experience to enjoy, revel in.

Of course the producers won’t let them out of the house for anything other than their assignments, so taking his roommate to a barber shop for his birthday was out of the question. If they both hadn’t been born on the same day--albeit different years--Ronnie doubted they would have even sprung for dinner out to celebrate.

Cursing his own lack of foresight, Ronnie absently asked both Perry and Casey if they’d brought a blade and wasn’t surprised when they both said no. He didn’t think Casey needed that close of a shave and he kind of figured Perry would be too cheap to invest in a high-quality grooming item like that. Deciding to improvise, Ronnie asked the girls for one of their disposables and, surprisingly, Jacki came to his aid; kindly handing it over without question.

Waiting until the rest of the house was asleep to drag one of the office chairs up the stairs and into the bathroom, Ronnie ran the hot water at full force as he carefully set out the shaving cream and moisturizer. Once it was steaming, he plugged the sink to let the hand towels soak.

Being careful to tiptoe back to their room, he realized he needn’t have bothered; Ben was still awake, sitting up in bed shirtless and wearing his glasses. Ronnie thought that--contrary to his earlier opinion that Ben desperately needed to unwind--the man looked positively peaceful, beautiful even.

Until he noticed the book was upside down.

“Come on, Einstein,” Ronnie chuckled. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Ben took off his glasses and hesitantly flipped the comforter off, but did as he was told; rising from the bed completely naked before scrambling for his discarded underwear. The sight gave Ronnie pause since Ben never slept in the nude, but he certainly wasn’t going to look away. It was his birthday too, after all.

Once his boxer-briefs were on and covered all the important bits, a furiously blushing Ben bowed and gallantly swept out his hand, “After you.”

“How chivalrous!” Ronnie gushed, completely charmed by the action. “I guess they do know how to grow real men in the South.”

As he turned and headed down the hall, Ben quipped, “Nah. I just figured--you know--age before beauty.”

Ronnie was tempted to turn around and trip Ben for the remark, but he could hear the laughter in Ben’s voice. Instead, he pouted prettily and refused to move or take Ben to his gift until he--grudgingly--admitted that Ronnie was both older and more beautiful.

“Fine, fine. Whatever,” Ben laughed. “You win. Now, where’s my surprise?”

Ronnie briefly celebrated his victory with a particularly silly dance and then gestured toward the bathroom. “After you.”

The look on Ben’s face was priceless and Ronnie could only imagine what thoughts were zipping through that confused head of his; knowing Ben, the poor man probably figured that he was being punked. Looking as though he expected someone to jump out at him with a camera at any second, Ben stepped carefully into the bathroom and glanced around; his eyes searching for the perceived punch line.

“Relax,” Ronnie said, taking pity on him, “Nothing is going to bite you.” Quickly adding a, “Unless you ask nicely,” under his breath. Ronnie didn’t wait to see whether or not Ben heard him before he gestured to the chair. “Sit,” he ordered the younger Birthday Boy.

Cautiously, Ben obeyed; though he was far from relaxed.

Taking matters into his own hands, Ronnie shoved Ben back to rest against the cushioned support. “Do you trust me?” he asked.

Ben swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing furiously as he did, and then nodded. That slight hint of doubt no longer lingered in his eyes and the blind faith Ben had in him caused the air to rush out of Ronnie’s lungs. To cover his reaction he turned and stepped to the sink so that he could wring out the towels and catch his breath. Once he had them sufficiently twisted, the water no longer dripping from the cotton pile, he slowly, carefully wrapped the first one around Ben’s neck and up the sides of his face. The second Ronnie placed over his forehead, eyes and nose, being careful to leave a small hole for Ben to breathe.

Ronnie waited to see if Ben balked, but he did not. In fact, it appeared Ben was noticeably more comfortable than he was earlier. Pleased, Ronnie grabbed the body lotion and squirted a prodigious amount into his hands, stifling a laugh when Ben jumped at the sound. “It’s just lotion,” Ronnie assured him as he circled his palms, warming it.

Taking Ben’s right arm first, Ronnie worked the vanilla scented cream into the other man’s fingers, gently massaging each of the digits before sliding up to wrap his hands around Ben’s wrist. He delicately maneuvered the joint back and forth and then circled it to gently relax the muscles. Once it was suitably limp, Ronnie glided his hands up Ben’s forearm, rubbing in the lotion as he did.

Ben’s skin was remarkably smooth but desperately in need of moisture; Ronnie had to continually go back for more lotion. He kneaded Ben’s biceps a little more forcefully before moving up to massage his shoulder. Ronnie found himself really having to work at the muscles of Ben’s upper back and neck and was grateful for his deceptively strong fingers. It took a few minutes of intense massaging, but Ronnie was determined—and finally managed—to release all of the tightly bunched knots.

Ronnie checked the towels to make sure they were still warm before giving Ben’s other arm the same treatment.

When he finished, Ronnie gently unwrapped Ben’s face, wiping his hands on the cloth before tossing them into the hamper.

For a moment it appeared as if Ben was asleep; his eyes were closed, his breathing deep and even, and Ronnie thought he might have to wake the man up. It was flattering to know he’d done such a good job but Ronnie wanted Ben to enjoy this as much as he did, wanted him to remember the experience. But just as Ronnie bent down to whisper shockingly indecent sweet-nothings in Ben’s ear, Ben crack one eye open and asked, “Are we done?”

“Hardly,” Ronnie replied, only slightly disappointed at having his chance to mercilessly tease his roommate snatched away. He liberally squirted out a massive amount of shaving cream and then warmed it as he had the lotion before applying it to Ben’s face. Ronnie diligently coated the areas to be shaved and then grabbed the razor, “Sorry. It’s not quite the same as having a professional do it,” he said apologetically.

Ben smiled, the foam moving comically with his movement, and then pointed down to his crotch. “Yeah, something tells me that a professional wouldn’t have quite the same effect on me.”

Ronnie looked down in surprise at Ben’s rapidly tenting underwear; he’d been caught off guard by both the loaded comment and his own obliviousness to his friend’s reaction to his ministrations. Grinning mischievously, Ronnie shot back, “You’d be surprised.”

“Nah, that’s all you, baby.”

The endearment sent Ronnie’s heart racing; Ben’s called him that before but always in jest. The same could be said for his frequent use of ‘sweetheart’ and ‘honey’, which Ronnie had always just assumed Ben did for fun; he figured that the attraction was only one-sided.

Ronnie quickly glanced again at the ever burgeoning proof otherwise and then licked his lips enticingly, making Ben’s hips rise in response to that gesture. Ronnie had to pinch himself before he let the teasing get out of hand; he wasn’t sure Ben would appreciate a blow-job right now.

Well, of course he would appreciate it; blow-jobs are like pizza. Even when it’s bad, it’s good; and sometimes, when times are really tough, you’re just thankful to have anything at all. Ronnie was still pretty certain, however, that Ben wasn’t ready to let him—or any other man for that matter—suck his cock.

But, then again...he did work in a jail.

Ronnie shook his head, hoping like hell that Ben couldn’t tell what he was thinking at that moment. Of course, his own reaction to Ben’s words was far from subtle; his rapidly hardening cock was only inches from Ben’s face. Somehow, he doubted that Ben could miss that.

Holding tightly to the pink, plastic disposable razor, Ronnie stepped behind Ben. “Lay back,” he ordered, a little too forcefully. Cringing at his own tone, he added, “Please.”

Ben did as he was asked, pushing his spine into the back of the chair so that it reclined a bit. Ronnie looked down at him and paused for a moment; he hadn’t thought this through all the way.

Bent that far back, Ben’s face was a little more than just slightly out of his reach, and he’d end up having to spend a lot of time hunched over; every muscle twinged in Ronnie’s back at just the thought. Instead, he grabbed another towel and folded it over several times before placing it on the floor and kneeling so that his face was almost even with Ben’s. “Perfect,” Ronnie exclaimed.

Ben reached up to curl his hand around Ronnie’s neck and then pulled gently to bring their foreheads closer together. Looking up into Ronnie’s eyes he answered, “I’ll say, but the view was a hell of a lot better before.”

Ronnie shifted and laughed nervously, leaning back in an effort to dislodge Ben’s arm. “You’re distracting me,” he chided.

“That’s the idea.”

“What?” Ronnie asked, slightly offended. “I thought you said you trusted me.”

Ben quirked his brow and responded softly, “I do. More than I trust myself.”

His words warmed Ronnie’s heart and Ben’s hot, minty-sweet breath ghosted over his lips causing him to shiver. When Ben’s warm, vanilla scented thumb followed, gently caressing his now quivering bottom lip, it was Ronnie’s turn to swallow hard.

At this point, Ronnie was sorely tempted to say to hell with the shave; he wanted nothing more than to call Ben’s bluff by kissing him until he begged for more, couldn’t breathe, and had to touch Ronnie or risk exploding in his Calvins. Unfortunately, a half inch of shaving cream stood between his skin and Ben’s and even though he could be as kinky as the next man, that wasn’t one of his particular fetishes.

Ronnie took a deep breath and brought the razor up, brandishing it like he would a sword--that is, if he knew how to brandish a sword. “Then move your hand or risk getting injured.”

Ben’s eyes widened at the threat, but he quickly did as he was told, lacing his fingers together across his chest. “Sir, yes sir!”

Ronnie giggled at Ben’s reaction. “I’m just kidding. I couldn’t hurt you if I tried.”

Ben smiled again; and this time, it lit up his eyes. “I know.”

Ronnie placed his palm on Ben’s forehead and leaned forward to bring the razor to his neck. Slowly, carefully, Ronnie worked; mindful to shave with the direction of hair growth, rinsing the blade in the tepid water after each swipe.

He used the lather to mark his course, making sure to get every last one of the hairs that grew on Ben’s neck, his chin, his cheeks and upper lip with the razor, using a little more shaving cream to even out Ben’s side-burns.

When he was done, Ronnie stood up to wet another towel. Wringing it out, he then wiped away the left over traces of foam on Ben’s face; tilting Ben’s head left and right to make sure he’d gotten it all. Finally all finished, Ronnie slung the towel over his shoulder...

...and bent down. As his bottom lip touched Ben’s, Ronnie felt his cock jump; this was by far his favorite way to kiss—-and he’d tried every single one listed in the Kama Sutra .

Ben groaned but didn’t push him away so Ronnie pressed harder, parting his lips slightly to draw Ben’s luscious lip into his mouth. Bringing his hands up to cradle Ben’s head, Ronnie sucked gently, ran his tongue across the swollen flesh again and again, hoping Ben would respond.

And respond he did.

Ronnie felt Ben’s hands card through his hair as the other man pulled him in more tightly and he groaned when Ben parted his lips to eagerly slide his tongue into Ronnie’s mouth. Slowly, deliberately, their tongues danced across each other; Ronnie groaned--or was that Ben?--as their mouths opened wider, as their lips pressed harder, both of them delving in deeper, each trying desperately to swallow the other whole.

Struggling to breathe, Ronnie reluctantly pulled back; but Ben wasn’t ready to let him go yet. Instead, Ben’s strong, talented hands slid down Ronnie’s neck to grasp his shoulders; with one Ben pushed, the other he tugged in an effort to twist Ronnie around to face him.

At Ben’s side now, Ronnie found it harder to keep his hands off him. Ronnie let his fingers wander over Ben as their tongues dueled and vied for dominance. Ronnie slowly inched his way down Ben’s chest; his hand sliding through, and fingers tangling in, the wiry new growth. Ben groaned again and Ronnie took that as an invitation to continue.

Ronnie slid his palm over Ben’s nipple; rubbing it in tight circles before gliding back to pinch the nub lightly. In response, Ben sucked hard on Ronnie’s tongue and ran his hand down Ronnie’s ribcage, stopping only to tuck his fingers in the waistband of Ronnie’s pants.

Emboldened by Ben’s actions, Ronnie teasingly walked his fingers down Ben’s stomach, feeling the muscles tighten, feeling him lift his hips in a silent plea. Smiling through the kiss, Ronnie obliged working his hand into the opening at the front of Ben’s underwear; wrapping his fingers around Ben’s cock, and causing him hold tightly to Ronnie.

“Oh God,” Ben groaned, breathing hard as he closed his eyes.

“Let’s leave Her out of this,” Ronnie whispered, mouthing his way across Ben’s face and down his neck. He could tell that Ben was trying to laugh at that but the sound got cut off, strangled when Ronnie latched onto his pebbling nipple, rolling it with his tongue. He could feel Ben’s heart beating beneath his lips, the tempo matching his own. He nibbled softly, gently biting the delicate flesh as he worked his hand into the leg of Ben’s underwear to cup his balls.

Just as his back started to protest, Ben pushed Ronnie up and dragged him to stand between his splayed knees. His hands scrabbled at Ronnie’s jeans, urgently trying to undo the row of buttons, and Ronnie cursed the Levi’s Brand for making it so difficult. Finally, though, Ben managed to get them all undone and frantically shoved the denim down Ronnie’s hips to fall to the floor.

Toeing off his shoes, Ronnie stepped out of the pooled material and kicked it away. He quickly yanked his shirt over his head and stood there, waiting for Ben to make the next move.

He didn’t have to wait long.

Ben looked up, took a deep breath, and tucked his fingers into the waist band of Ronnie’s underwear.

Their eyes locked and Ronnie held his breath.

“I don’t...” Ben started.

Ronnie's shoulders slumped; he was disappointed, but completely understood Ben’s hesitation. Stilling the other man’s hands, he whispered, “Shhh. It’s okay. We don’t have to—“

Ben cut him off. “No, I want you to do it. I want to watch.”

Ronnie’s bit his lip at Ben’s heated admission and his knees went weak. Was this really going to happen?

As Ronnie slowly pulled the material down, Ben sat back and sighed. He teasingly pushed the cloth over his thighs and down his legs, before kicking them away as well. Standing tall, with his cock waving in all its fully hardened glory, Ronnie waited.

His voice harsh and gravelly, Ben said, “Wow. I guess what they say about shoe sizes is pretty accurate.”

Ronnie’s dick thumped against his belly as he laughed. “Size thirteen, baby.”

“I can tell.”

Ronnie arched an eyebrow and pointed at Ben’s raging hard-on. “Not doing so bad yourself there, kid.”

Ben shrugged but blushed at the compliment. “Size eleven and a half.”

“I know,” Ronnie replied, having committed to memory each and every detail he’d ever learned about this man.

Ben stared for a moment at Ronnie’s crotch, tilted his head this way and that as he took in the sight from every angle.

Beginning to worry that this was happening too fast, that this was all too much too soon for Ben, Ronnie asked, teasingly, “Are you just going to look at it?”

“Hell no,” Ben replied and then lifted his hips. He quickly stripped himself of his own underwear, tossed the fabric over his shoulder and then reached forward to grasp hold of Ronnie’s hips and pulling none too gently; Ronnie had no choice but to follow where Ben led.

When their knees bumped, Ben slid his hands around to cup Ronnie’s ass and pressed his leg between Ronnie’s, nudging them apart; Ronnie got the message. He widened his stance, moved his feet farther apart.

Ben pulled again, trying to urge Ronnie to sit on his lap and Ronnie eagerly climbed on; scooting forward until their cocks touched and he pressed his chest against Ben’s and he could wrap his arms around the other man’s neck.

Leaning in, Ronnie rested his weight fully on Ben, kissing him again. Their mouths fused in a kiss that was hot, hard, and demanding and Ben reached between them to wrap his right hand around their cocks. Without breaking lip contact, Ronnie reached behind Ben to grab the lotion on the sink and squirted some into his palm before dropping the bottle, not caring where it landed.

He hollowed out his belly so that he could get his own hand between their bodies and Ben let go for moment so that Ronnie could take over to establish a comfortable rhythm. Once that happened, he brought his hand back to tighten around Ronnie’s.

Up and down they pulled--Ronnie’s hand providing the lubrication, Ben’s improving the grip--over and over again. The raunchy sound of skin slapping echoed across the room, but neither of them cared.

When Ronnie felt his balls draw up, knew he was going to come, he broke the kiss to lean back and stare into Ben’s eyes. Ben’s breath hitched as he fought for air, his trapped arm struggled to keep the pace but he never blinked; just stared back.

Ronnie thought for sure he would drown in those fathomless blue pools and would gladly do so if it meant he could have more of this; more of Ben. He fought the urge to close his eyes as he came, the desire to watch Ben come overriding his overwhelming orgasm.

Ben gasped a split-second later; no doubt in response to the heated semen spilling across his hand and belly. He clenched his teeth and Ronnie felt Ben’s muscles shake when he, too, finally came.

Despite being completely breathless, Ronnie leaned down to press his lips against Ben’s who leaned up just in time to meet him halfway. This time, the kiss was slow and deliberate as Ben’s sticky hand swept along the planes of Ronnie’s back and up to tangle in his hair, pulling Ronnie in more deeply.

Tongues stroked and probed, teeth nibbled, lips sucked; hands and fingers drifted leisurely as they took their time this time to explore previously untouched skin, with trails of their earlier spendings marking their progress.

After what seemed like an eternity, and yet wasn’t near long enough for Ronnie’s taste, Ben leaned back and smiled, “I think we’re going to need a shower now.”

Ronnie grinned and nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, yes. Definitely.”


End file.
